Hands of Death
Hand of Death is a case featured in Criminal Case: Panic Patrol, appearing as the ninth case of the game. It is the third case set in Monetary City. Plot The Liberty Agency followed the Rave Road Rally's mysterious sponsor to Monetary City. After Latifa Gadon crossed the finish line and won the race, she fall out of her car dead due to blood lose after her hand is severed by another clown, prompting Fatiha and the player to investigate. The five people were labelled as suspects: Raymond Mallette (special agent), Randy Crew (mechanic), Anna Austin (horror novelist), Alan Mitsubishi (Ishihashi Cars chairman), and Chanel Zhang (female rally racer). While searching for evidences, Fatiha found a severed hands of the victim and were attacked by Screechy again. The player drags Fatiha into the police car and hits Screechy so they can go back to LSIA. Chief MacLeod learns that other evil clowns out there before Halloween Horror Night parade. Mid-investigation, Hilda discovered that Screechy attacked Latifa and her hand was severed during her stop at the forest. Later, the special agent Raymond Mallette threatened to shot the vice-president because of his girlfriend Chanel was being interrogated, and searched for Deathstalker's sinister plans for clones the evil clowns. The team then incriminated novelist Anna Austin as Latifa's killer. After denying involvement, Anna admitted she killed Latifa because she want to writing her horror novel about evil clowns attack (akin of IT). Anna was attacked by Screechy while searching for a perfect horror novel. Screechy want her to kill Latifa because she tried to expose the Project Deathstalker's plans and threatened to kill Anna for blackmailed his boss if she did not fulfill her wish. Feeling frightening and helplessness, Anna disguises as an evil clown and hiding into Latifa's car until she attacks and severed her hand during her stop so she can writing her own horror novel based on real life. Judge Pereira sentenced her to 50 years in jail for the murder of Latifa Gadon, manipulating Ishihashi Inc. and bribe on chairman Mitsubishi. During Nightmare at Elm City (3/6), Following Anna's arrest, MacLeod sent Fatiha and the player to the stadium again, this time to investigate about Liberty R&D Center. They found a Dictaphone belonging to Randy Crew, which recorded one of his meetings with Angie Luthor, Liberty R&D Center's public officer. Randy refused to talk but revealed that they met in The Morning Glow café. There, the team found Anna's folder, which (per Nadia) proved that Liberty R&D Center was engaging in cloning evil clowns. With that solid piece of evidence, the team shut down the program and arrested Angie. Meanwhile, Raymond requested the team's help after realizing that Screechy was stalking someone at the market place. Raymond and the player investigated the vicinity and found a surveillance photo proving Screechy is searching for the next victim: Nile Donovan. When informed of this, Raymond said that he will going to Elm Town to investigate a clown's hideout. To keep an eye on Screechy, Chief MacLeod sent the Liberty team to Elm Town, where Nile is work at costume factory for Halloween Party. Summary Victim *'Latifa Gadon' Murder Weapon *'Cleaver' Killer *'Anna Austin' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows in mechanism. *The suspect has green eyes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks cappuccino. *The suspect knows in mechanism. *The suspect is a fan of rally racing. *The suspect wears red shirt. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks cappuccino. *The suspect knows in mechanism. *The suspect is a fan of rally racing. *The suspect wears red shirt. *The suspect has green eyes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks cappuccino. *The suspect wears red shirt. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks cappuccino. *The suspect knows in mechanism. *The suspect is a fan of rally racing. Quasi Suspect Killer's Profile *The killer drinks cappuccino. *The killer knows in mechanism. *The killer is a fan of rally racing. *The killer wears red shirt. *The killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Nightmare at Elm City (3/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case: Panic Patrol cases Category:Cases in Monetary City